The Way We Use To Be
by sexbell
Summary: Emma want's to reconnect with Regina or will she call it a day Rated M as it will be later on this is an FF story so if that not your things please move up for everybody else I hope you enjoy and sorry for any spelling mistakes please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**The Way We Use To Be:**

Emma just laid there looking up at the ceiling, she was having trouble sleeping as her mind was racing a mall a minute, Emma turned her head toward the clock and saw at it was 3:45am in the morning, she then turned her head the other way and looked at her wife sleeping like an angel next to her.

Her and Regina had drifted apart over the last seven months, Emma wanted nothing more than to reconnect with Regina, she knew it was not Regina fault as Regina had been very busy with negotiation's to bring Storybrooke into the 21st century for the first month, then she had to deal with overseeing and approving all the pains for updated the buildings.

But Emma had to admit that she liked the new library, it now has an area with up to date computer's, it also had a children corner with story time once a week with Belle, but the library still had it old charm as before.

Even the sheriff station has had a makeover but not too much, just new computer's and a lick of print, so of course Regina did not have much time for her anymore because of all the renovations to Storybrooke, Emma had try to talk to Regina about it but every time she when to Regina office, Regina was in meeting or on her way out, she always say that they would talk when she got home but never did, as Regina was always to tired or have paperwork to finish that she never got around to it during the day.

Emma had try to be patient knowing how important these renovations were to the town, but after seven month with no sex was getting to be too much and it was not even about the sex anymore, Regina was not even giving her a kiss goodbye in the morning or giving her a kiss at night, they don't even hold each other at night anymore.

But what Emma missed the most was spending time with Regina just talking about their day or what to do over the weekend with their son Henry, Emma turn over and scooted over to Regina and put her arm around Regina waist cuddly up to Regina side, Emma was going to do what every it took to get back to the way they were before all the renovations started.

As Emma cuddled up to Regina she closed her eyes, and very slowly fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

The Way We Use To Be:

Emma woke up in an empty bed, she was hoping Regina would be there when she woke up, then the smell of bacon hit her noise so Emma turned onto her back stretching her body to tried and wake up her body, Emma smile to herself as she jump out of bed because Regina was cooking breakfast again, this was a good thing a very good thing, this means they could finally get back to the way they use to be, Emma throw on her white silky robe that Regina had brought for her.

Emma quickly walked down the stairs and down the long hallway toward the kitchen "Morning honey" Emma say walking into the kitchen with a big smile on her face but got a surprise of her life by what she find in her kitchen "who are you? Where Regina?" Emma asked the elderly woman in her kitchen who was cooking breakfast

"good morning you must be Mrs Swan Mills I am Mrs Potts it is very nice to meet you, I am your new house keeper, Mrs Mills Swan hired me to look after the house, as well as you and Master Henry" Miss Potts told Emma as she handed her a fresh cup of coffee "Mrs Mills Swan left for work a half an hour ago" Miss Potts informed her.

"oh thanks" Emma say with a heavy heart as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen "morning kid" Emma greeted Henry as he was coming out of his bedroom

"Morning Emma, is mum cooking breakfast?" Henry asked with a look of hope in his eyes

"sorry kid, our new house keeper is cooking Breakfast" Emma tell her son trying to hide her own disappointment, but she was more disappointment in Regina when she saw the disappointment look on Henry face.

Emma knew enough was enough it was time for Regina to come home so they could be a family again "go have breakfast, I am taking you to school" Emma told Henry, she knew it was not the same as when both her and Regina would walk Henry to school but it was the best she could do under the circumstances.

After Emma drop Henry off at school she says a quick hello to Mary Margaret before heading to the town hall to have a little talk with Regina.

Emma was mad as hell, she did not even care that Regina's office door was close, that means Regina was in a meeting but Emma just barged into Regina office anyway.

"Regina we need to talk!" Emma says as she storm up to Regina desk ignoring the three gentlemen in the office.

"would you please excuse us" Regina asked the three gentleman with a smile on her face, but that smile soon disappeared when they closed the door behind them "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Regina yelled at Emma not even trying to keep her voice down

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing Regina? Hiring Miss Potts without even discussing it with me?" Emma asked Regina as she did her best to keep her voice down but was finding it very hard to do so.

"I thought you could do with some help around the house, but forgive me for caring" Regina say as she put both her hands on her desk leaning against it, looking Emma straight in the eyes.

"if you care so much about me and Henry, you would try and get home on time sometimes to spend some quality time with us" Emma say as she stands up straight crossing her arms over her chest, letting Regina knows she means business

"Well sorry for trying to make this town better for everybody in live in including you and Henry, so sorry if I can't always been home on time for dinner but I am a little busy and can't just drop everything" Regina also stood up straight putting her hands on her hips.

"You're not just missing out on dinners you're missing out on so many other things as well Regina; did you know Henry has a girlfriend now? He when on his first date last month, his also got a school dance next month as well and it not just thing's with Henry your missing out on, had you noticed you don't give me a kiss goodbye in the morning anymore? And we not even had sex in five months, we never go out anymore, your missing so much" Emma tells Regina, Emma waited for Regina to replied but it just looked like Regina was thinking about everything Emma had just told her.

After five minutes without either of them saying anything, so Emma just relaxed and walked around the desk taking a hold of Regina's hands "Regina you are my wife and I love you, I hate where we are right now! But we can get through this together, if you just meet me half way" Emma say giving Regina a little smile letting her know that everything would be alright.

Regina was just about to say something when Regina's secretary knocks on her door to inform her that the three gentlemen had left but not before asking if Regina could meet them at the old mines, Regina just pick up her briefcase and left her office without saying a word to Emma.

Once Regina had left the office Emma just broken down crying, she was losing Regina and there was nothing she could do about it, once Emma had finish's crying she wiped away her tears before getting up off the floor, Emma did not know what to do, she needed to clear her head so she when for a walk, after an hour of just walking around she ended up at the diner.

She order a coffee before sitting down in a booth, Emma took a napkin out of the napkin holder and started playing with it, it was just to give her hands something to do

"Here" Ruby say putting the coffee down in front for her before taking a sit across from Emma "alright what did Regina do this time?" Ruby asked knowing that Regina did not have much time for Emma and Henry lately

As Emma looked at Ruby she remember something, "you want to go out tonight? We not been out in a long time and I could really do with a night out" Emma asked Ruby

"Sure" Ruby say with a smile on her face "Great I'll see you about 7pm?" Ruby asked as she got up from the table booth when she saw granny waving at her to go over.

Emma took a mouthful of coffee as she thought back to about ten months after she arrived in town.

**The next chapter will be a flashback; I know no one has R&amp;R yet! But I see a lot of you are following this story but please R&amp;R because I would love to hear what you guys thinks**

**And Sorry for any spelling mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

The Way We Use To Be:

_**Flashback:**_

_Emma had only been living in StoryBrooke for about ten month's now and she had make many new friends and some enemies, but she had two really close's friends called Mary Margaret and Ruby Red._

_It was 7:35am when Emma walked into the diner for her morning cup of coffee, she when up to the counter "hi Ruby" Emma say greeting her friend with a smile on her face _

"_Hi Emma, I was waiting for you to come in, as I wanted to ask you something" Ruby told her as she handed her a cup of coffee just the way Emma liked it_

"_thanks" Emma say taking the coffee from Ruby "so what did you need to asks me?" Emma asked taking a mouthful of coffee_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Ruby asked feeling a little nervous_

"_sure that would be great, so where are we all going? Let me guess we are all going to the rabbit hole again?" Emma asked knowing they always go to the rabbit hole on they girly night out_

"_oh no Mary Margaret is not coming, it just going to be you and me if that alright with you" Ruby lets Emma know as she starts to play with her ring on her finger_

_Emma watched Ruby play with her ring and wondered why Ruby looked so nervous for, but though nothing of it really so she just shrugged it off_

"_it alright with me, Mary's going to be missing out on a great night, oh well it her lost" Emma tells Ruby before taking against mouthful of coffee_

"_well I was thinking we would go out for dinner since it is just going to be the two of us, if that is alright with you I will pick you up around six?" Ruby asked Emma as she started to feel really nervous now!._

"_Can we make it seven as I have Henry after school today and you knew I had to get him back to Regina's for 5pm" Emma reminded Ruby as she got up from her seat at the counter "see you at Seven tonight" Emma say before leaving not knowing that her whole conversation with Ruby had been listen in on by Regina, who had been sitting in a booth nearby._

_Emma pick up Henry after school and after having a quick chat with Mary Margaret, Emma took Henry to a movie before going to get ice cream, but now it was time to take him home to Regina, she hate that her time was so limited with her son but there was nothing she could really do about that, she was just so grateful that Regina let her spend time with Henry, they walked to the door and say they goodbye just as Regina open the door, she always knew when they was outside so they never had to knock on the door._

_After Henry run inside without saying anything to Regina like he always did, Emma was about to turn around to leave when Regina started to talk_

"_Would you please come inside, I have something I like to discuss with you" Regina says as she opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Emma walk inside_

_Regina made them both a drink before handing Emma a glass with apple cider in it just like the first time they had met ten months ago, Emma thank Regina for the drink before following her into the den and taking a sit on the couch, while Regina took a sit on the other couch across from her._

"_so I hear you have a date tonight with Ruby" Regina said getting straight to the point_

"_I don't know what your heard Regina, but it's not a date and even if it was, its not really any of your business who I date" Emma tells Regina as she took a mouthful of her drink_

"_Well that where your wrong Miss Swan, it is my business when it involves my son" Regina say putting down her glass on the coffee table before getting up and walking over to Emma before sitting next to her "I am only going to tell you this once Miss Swan, if you even start dating Miss Red then you will never be allow to see Henry ever again, do I make myself clean Miss Swan?" Regina tells Emma while doing her best to hide her true feeling of jealousy; Regina knew that she was very attracted to Emma, but did not know how to deal with her feeling toward Emma so she just hid her feeling behind a mask, but Regina knew one thing and that was she did not want Emma dating anybody, especially the town whore._

"_Regina you can't do that" Emma said getting up "JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL ALONE AND MISERABLE DOES NOT MEAN EVERYBODY ELSE HAS TO BEEN!" Emma yelled at Regina before throwing her glass against the wall before running out of Regina house, Emma got into her car and drove away in tears._

_When Emma got home she jump into the shower because she was going to be dammed if she was going to let Regina tell her who she could or could not date_

_So she was going to go on her so called date with Ruby and to hell with Regina, she was not going to let Regina use Henry against her like this, just because she did not want her dating Ruby, Emma wonder if Ruby and Regina every dated before and if they had dated then that would explain Regina behaviour._

_Emma made a mental note to talk to Ruby about this later at dinner, just then there was a knock on the door._

"_WOW! Ruby you look amazing" Emma said looking Ruby up and down, Ruby was wearing a silk red dress that stop just above the knees with a long gold necklace, Ruby also gave Emma the once over._

"_You look amazing as well" Emma was wearing a pink dress, that she had not worn since her birthday "are you ready ?" Ruby asked Emma_

"_of course I am" Emma said smile as she stepped out of the apartment and linked arms with Ruby before they started walking down the stairs _

"_it such a nice night would you like to walk to the restaurant?" Ruby asked Emma as they walked out of the Emma's apartment building._

"_I like that idea" Emma said with a smile on her face as they started to walk toward the restaurant as they was walking Emma got a feeling like they was being watched "so is this a date?" Emma asked as she had an idea as to who might be watching them _

"_it can be a date if you want it to be" Ruby answer as she stopped walking so she could turned to look at Emma with a big smile on her face and a look of hope in her eyes_

"_Ruby I really like you I do, but we can't be any more than just friends if I still want to spend time with my son" Emma tells Ruby trying her best not to feeling hurting her feeling. _

"_What do you mean if you still want to spend time with Henry?" Ruby asked Emma as she started to get a bad feeling as to where this was heading._

"_Regina does not want me dating you and told me if we were to date then she wouldn't let me spend any time with Henry anymore" Emma told Ruby as she looked down at her feet "I guess she not over you" Emma whispered the last part _

"_What are you talking about? Who not over me?" Ruby asked Emma as she was getting a bit confused at what Emma was talking about_

"_I am talking about you and Regina; you guys use to date right?" Emma asked still not looking Ruby in the eyes "well what every happened between the two of you, I guess Regina's not over you" Emma said finally looking Ruby in the eyes_

"_Me and Regina never dated, yes she is totally sexy and I would totally had sex with her but I would never ever date her, never have and never will" Ruby told Emma with a smile on her face_

"_so if you guy's never dated then why did Regina threaten me?" Emma asked Ruby "and why is she watching us right now?" Emma asked Ruby after she had notice Regina car park down the road with Regina inside watching them about two minutes ago._

"_is she?" Ruby asked and Emma only nodded _

"_No! Don't look" Emma say as she saw Ruby was about to look around for Regina, _

"_Want to have some fun?" Ruby asked as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, letting Emma know just what she have in mind_

"_oh yes let have some fun" Emma say smiling as she put her hands on Ruby's hips, pulling her closer until they bodies touch_

"_why don't you give me a kiss and then let head back toward your apartment, I think that will get an reaction out of Regina, what do you think?" Ruby asked as she brought they forehead together_

"_that sounds like a great plan" Emma say before lightly kissing Ruby on the lips, "let's put on a good show for her" Emma say with an wicked smile on her face, Emma was getting excited by the idea of Regina watching them._

_Regina jaw was getting tighter by each passing minute as she watched Ruby and Emma making out in the middle of the street, how could Emma do this to her, she have told Emma that if she was to date Ruby she could never see Henry again, but there she was with Ruby, with Ruby's hands slowly moving downward to Emma ass, that was it Regina could not stand it anymore._

_When Emma felt Ruby hands on her ass she pulled back from the kiss and smile at Ruby "maybe we should make our way back to my apartment, because I think we put on enough of a show" Emma say just then she heard heels coming toward them at a fast pace, then the next thing she knew she was getting pulled away from Ruby._

"_Regina what the hell are you doing?" Emma asked as she was getting pulled toward Regina's car but she looked back at Ruby and gave her a thumbs up_

"_get in the car Emma right now!" Regina say as she opened the door for Emma_

"_no! not until you tell me why you got such a problem with me dating Ruby?" Emma asked as she close's the car door then folded her arms across her chest_

"_We will talk about this later, now get in the car Miss Swan" Regina say as she was getting very annoy with Emma_

"_well if you're not going to tell me then I am just going to catch up with Ruby, goodnight Regina" Emma say just before she started to walk pass Regina, but before Emma got to far Regina grab her by the arms and pushing her against the car, crashing they lips together, it only took Emma a minute to get over her shock before putting her hands into Regina hair, kissing her back, it was only when air became an issue they pulled apart "well….i guess…..that answer…..my question" Emma say trying to catch her breath_

"_well I am glad we cleared that up" Regina said after she caught her breath, Regina then when in for another kiss but Emma turn her head away _

"_I need time, so I will see you tomorrow maybe?" Emma asked as she bite her bottom lip, Emma had wanted to kiss Regina ever since she had met her, so she just needed a little time to get her head around everything that happened._

"_five o'clock tomorrow night, you can have dinner with me and Henry" Regina told Emma before moving away from Emma as she sensed that Emma need time and did not want to push Emma to fast._

"_I'll be there" Emma told Regina before taking a step closer to Regina and giving her a little kiss on the lips "goodnight Regina" Emma said before leaving Regina standing by her car, as she made her way back to her apartment to give Ruby a call to full her in on everything that had just happened._

**Okay so that was the flashback, I think I might do some more Flashback's later**

**R&amp;R please**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma had had a really boring day at work but it gave her the time she need to catch up on some paperwork, but every now and then her mind would wander back to when her and Regina first started dating.

Regina would always find some reason to pop in to see her at work, Regna even brought her a coffee and bear claw once, Regina was so sweet, caring and loving toward her back then, Emma also remember just how very jealous Regina would get especially when it came to Ruby.

That what Emma was counting on tonight, she was hoping that by going out with Ruby for some drinks, it would sparkler up Regina jealousy and make Regina want to come home to her and Henry once again.

Emma wanted to give Regina one more change, before going out with Ruby tonight so after picking up Henry from School they walked over to the mayor's office to see Regina.

The door to Regina office was open this time, which meant that Emma could see Regina at her desk working as they walked toward her office, but instead of just walking in like she had that morning, Emma knock on the door and smiled a little to let Regina know she was not there for another fight.

Regina looked up from the papers she was working on and saw Henry and Emma standing by the door, she wanted to smile at seeing them but she was still very upset at Emma, Henry run over to her desk and gave her a big hug "_hi Mum, do you want to get an ice cream with me and Emma ?"_ Henry asked even those he already knew the answer.

"_I am sorry, but I got to finish all this paperwork, but I tell you what! If I get all this paperwork done before six I came home and we can watch a film together, how does that sound?"_ Regina asked Henry giving him a little smile, just because she was angry with Emma does not mean that Henry should suffer even those Emma did had a point about her not being around for them lately, but Regina had made a promise to herself that morning after her fight with Emma, that she was going to make more of an effort to get home and spend time with her family.

"_that sounds good" _Henry say with the sound of disappoint in his voice because he knew it was not going to happen

"_Henry go and wait for me in the hallway" _Emma told they son, Regina gave Henry a kiss on the cheek before letting him go, once Henry was in the hallway Emma took one big step into the office so only Regina could hear her.

"_This is what I was talking about this morning Regina" _Regina was about to say something but Emma just put her hand up to stop her from talking "_if things do not change and soon, you're going to lose us"_ with that Emma turned on her heels and left Regina office without giving Regina the chance to reply.

Emma took Henry to get an ice cream "_I wish mum was here with us"_ Henry say taking a lick of his blueberry ice cream.

"_I know kid, I do too" _Emma say taking Henry's ice cream and having a lick before handing it back to Henry "_would you like to have a sleepover at Jake and Jill's tonight ? Since I wouldn't let you last weekend" _Emma asked Henry as they walked home

"_No it's alright I want to stay home just in case mum does decide to come home"_ Henry tells Emma with a little sad smile on his face

"_Oh kid you and I both know that there is a good chance that Regina will not be coming home, so let stop putting our lives on hold, you go and spend the night with your friends and I am going to go out for drinks with my friends and we are both going to have a good night, got it?" _Emma said smiling at her son

"_Deal, I will call Jake when we get home"_ Henry say before licking the melted ice cream off his hand, the rest of they walk home Henry told Emma what he did in school.

As soon as they walk in the door Henry run upstairs to call Jake, Emma loved that Henry had a real friend, well two friends including Jill, Emma headed toward the kitchen to get a coffee, but before Emma even got to the kitchen she could smell the chicken cooking.

"_mmm that smells delicious, I hope dinner well be ready before five as I am heading out tonight" _Emma tells Mrs Potts as she made herself a coffee

"_that alright dear, dinner will be ready in about 20minutes, so while don't you go and wash up for dinner and I will be more than happy to look after Henry tonight why you go out with your friends that what Mrs Mills hired me for, to look after you both" _the sweet little old woman told Emma

"_Henry might be staying at his friends tonight so you can have the night off" _Emma tells Mrs Potts before going up stairs for a shower, about 15minutes later Emma walked into the dining room in her pink fluffy bathrobe and slippers.

After Emma seat down Mrs Potts put her dinner in front of her just as Henry came running in _"I am allow to sleepover, they are going to pick me up at 6:00pm" _Henry told Emma before shovelling a load of food in his mouth.

"_slow down before you choke to death"_ Emma told her son, as they ate dinner Henry told Emma that since Jake and Jill Father was working tonight that they step mother was going to take them to the cinema and asked if he could have some money for popcorn and a drink.

After dinner both Emma and Henry when upstairs to get ready while Mrs Potts clean the table, Henry when into his bedroom to get his overnight bag ready, while Emma when to her and Regina bedroom to do her make-up, Emma had just finish pulling on her dress when the door ball rang.

Just as Emma walked out of her bedroom she saw Henry running down the stairs, "_Hello Jake where's your step mum?" _Emma asked Jake once she reach the bottom of the stairs.

"_in the car waiting"_ Jake told Emma before they all made they way out to the car where Jill and they Step Mother was waiting for them.

"_hi Margaret thanks for having Henry tonight, here this is for popcorn and drinks for the kids"_ Emma say handing over some money "_have a good night kid and I see you tomorrow" _Emma say giving Henry a kiss goodnight.

"_I will bring Henry back around 10am is that okay?" _Margaret asked Emma

"_Do you mind bring him back about 12pm?" _Emma asked knowing she would probably have a hangover tomorrow

"_sure that will be find, enjoy your night, oh and I love your slippers"_ Margaret say giving Emma a smile before driving off, Emma when back inside and back to her and Regina bedroom to put on her shoe's and to add more lipstick and perfume, before handing out the door and making her way to the Rabbit hutch to meet Ruby.

**30minutes later **

Mrs Potts had just finished clearing up the kitchen when she heard somebody opening the front door and closing it again

"_Emma, Henry, I am home for that film night we talked about, sorry I am later then I say I would be but I have to make some stops on my way home" _Regina called out to her son and wife as she made her way to the kitchen to open the bottle of wine she had pick up for herself and Emma.

"_good evening Mrs Mills, would you like me to put them in water for you?" _Mrs Potts asked pointing to the flower in Regina's other hand,

"_Where Emma and Henry?" _Regina asked handing over the flower's for Mrs Potts to put them in water

"_Henry's on a sleepover and Mrs Swan is out for the night with her friend, Ruby I think she say"_ Mrs Potts informed Regina

"_well I guess I will have an early night, catch up on some much needed sleep" _Regina say taking out a wine glass and walking out of the kitchen but not before saying goodnight to Mrs Potts.

Regina changes into her nightclothes before opening up the bottle of wine, as Regina took that first mouthful of wine she started to think back to when her and Emma got married and how she was always ready to drop everything for Emma and Henry, Regina remember that on they wedding day she promise Emma that she would always be there for her.

Regina had to laugh at that, because she had not been there for Emma or Henry just lately, Regina had heard everything Emma say to her that morning, but what really scared her was when Emma told her that if things did not change and soon she would lose them.

Regina was not going to let that happen she was not going to lose them, so Regina decided that things were going to change and that she was going to have to prove it, so she was going to make it home for that film, it would not make up for neglecting them for all those months but it was a start.

Oh well they can start a fresh tomorrow morning, maybe even spend the day together, if Regina still had a wife tomorrow, Regina poured the last of the wine into her wine as she started to get more worried that she might just lose Emma to Ruby,

Regina knew she needed to talk to Emma right now! Because there was a very good chance she was going to lose her to Ruby and tomorrow might just be too late, so a very drunk Regina called Emma but got her voice mail so Regina left a message.

Once Regina had left her message, she drunk the last of her wine before passing out.

**The Next Morning:**

Regina woke up with her head killing her, she slowly tried to open her eyes but find out that the light coming through the window hurt her eyes so she closed them before turning over onto her side to face away from the window and once again open her eyes.

Once her eyes when open Regina seat up slowly in bed then got out, she needed coffee ASAP, so she slowly made her way down to the kitchen to make herself a coffee, after downing half of the coffee Regina, slowly walking back down the hallway to go back upstairs for a shower to wake herself up, but something in the living room caught Regina eye, so Regina walked into the living room.

Regina dropped her coffee mug and what she found.


	5. Chapter 5

The Way We Use To Be:

Chapter 5

Emma jump into the taxi at was waiting outside for her before telling the driver to take her to the Rabbit hutch, once she paid the driver Emma made her way into the Rabbit Hutch where Ruby was already waiting for her with drinks by the bar

"_hi sexy lady"_ Rudy said with a smile on her face looking Emma up and down

"_hi yourself" _Emma say giving Ruby a smile back before giving her a little hug

"_I got you a beer and us both a Sambuca shot" _Ruby told Emma handing her a shot before they down it in one

After they have they shots, Ruby find a table in the corner why Emma popped to the restroom, when Emma returned she took a mouthful of her beer before sitting down and started to tell Ruby about her and Henry's afternoon visit to Regina's office.

Ruby knew that Emma needed to get it off her chest and to just let it all out, so Ruby did what any good friend would do and that was to just sit there and listen and to give her some advice when she could.

But after about 45minutes to an hour they had talked about nothing else apart from Regina, so Ruby decided to put a stop to all they Regina talks or to mention Regina anymore that night and Emma agree.

So after a hell of a lot more drinks and some more Sambuca shots, they was buzzy and just having a great fun, dancing around, singing and just making complete arses of themselves.

_The next morning:_

Emma woke up with a pounding headache and no memory of the night before, as Emma started to rub her eyes she felt a hand on her breast, she than become very aware that she was naked but had a cover over her, Emma smiled as she put her hand over the hand on her breast

Knowing that, that hand could only belong to one person, Emma brought that hand to her lips without opening her eyes and giving it a kiss, Since Emma could not remember everything from last night, she could only image how her and Regina ended up naked on the floor but Emma did not care how it happened all that matter it had happen so maybe they can start slowly making things right between them.

Just than Emma heard something breaking so she slowly opens her eyes before looking up and seeing Regina standing there at the end of the couch, as Emma looked at Regina she could not help but wonder who the hell was lying naked next to her.

Emma slowly turned her head to the side and saw Ruby lying there, she was very hesitant to look back at Regina, but once she did Emma saw anger, sadness and hurt all in the eyes of the woman she loved.

"_Regina….i…"_ Emma had no idea what to say, what happened last night? She could not remember everything, did she really had sex with Ruby last night? She just couldn't remember, Emma did not feel like she had had sex last night, maybe Ruby would remember something, so Emma put her elbow into Ruby's side hoping to wake her up

"_why?"_ Regina could only manage to get out one word from her lips

"_Regina, I would never, I didn't or at least I don't think I did, Ruby wake up"_ Emma say putting her elbow into Ruby side again, before sitting up letting the cover's to fall down so that her breasts could be seen by Regina, but as soon as Ruby started to wake up Emma covered herself up.

"_ooh my head, how much did we drink last night?"_ Ruby asked also sitting up very slowly and letting her breasts be on show as well, "_oh Regina, hay"_ Ruby say seeing Regina standing there not looking very happy

"_don't you dare hay me, after what you did"_ Regina tried her best not to yell but didn't know how long she could keep her voice down _"you fucking whore" _Regina say taking a step forward and picking up a red dress that she knew to be Ruby's

Regina saw a lighter on the table, so without hesitation Regina picked up the lighter

"_Regina don't do it"_ Emma all but yelled, knowing what her wife had in mind

"_you can shut up Emma because your whore here can walk home naked as punishment for fucking my wife and Emma that nothing compared to what I am going to do to you"_ Regina tells them before setting Ruby dress on fire before throwing it in to the nearby fireplace, before picking up every bit of clothing including Emma's and throwing them all into the fireplace

"_Regina, please stop this"_ Emma asked her wife again, but knew it would not help with Regina this angry, "_take a good last look at your whores tits, because I promise you will never see them again" _Regina said to Emma

Emma looked at Ruby to see that she did infect have her breasts on show "_Cover yourself up"_ Emma said before getting up herself not caring that she herself was naked right now! All she care about was trying to somehow convince Regina that she did not had sex with Ruby, Emma was not even sure she did not had sex with Ruby last night, she just wished she could remember something, anything at this point would be good

"_Regina, I wish I could tell you that I didn't have sex with Ruby last night, but ill can't remember a thing from last night, but if I did had sex then I am so sorry and all I can think to say is that, for the last five months you're been making mistakes and last night I might of made a mistakes so let's forgive each other and try to move passed this" _Emma said as she reached out to try to move a strand of hair out of Regina face, but Regina just hit Emma hand away

"_DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, AND I BEEN WORKING FOR FIVE MONTHS TRYING TO MAKE THIS TOWN A BETTER PLACE TO LIVE, ILL NOT BEEN FUCKING THE TOWN WHORE" _Regina yelled at Emma, how dare Emma think that her sleeping with the town whore was the same as her working her ass off, Regina is willing to admit that yes she had neglected her family, but that was no reason for Emma to go and sleep with the town whore just to punish her.

"_What all the yelling about?" _Mrs Potts asked walking into the living room

"_Mrs Potts please see Ruby out" _Regina asked Mrs Potts as she walked over to where Ruby was sitting on the floor, taking the cover from her and throwing it Emma so she could cover herself up, Regina did not care about Mrs Potts seeing Ruby Naked since almost everybody in this town has seen this bitch naked but for Mrs Potts seeing Emma naked was a different story no one was allow to see Emma naked apart from her

"_May I ask why you are throwing Miss Ruby out without any clothes?"_ Mrs Potts asked as she could feel the tension in the air

"_That what she gets for fucking my wife"_ Regina answer Mrs Potts question with her hands on her hips, letting everybody knows that she is mad as hell right now and she means business

"_But she didn't have sex with Mrs Swan" _Mrs Potts informs everybody in the room, Mrs Potts could feel all eyes on her, so seeing that they all had the same question on they faces so without being asked Mrs Potts volunteered the information "_about 3am this morning I got woken up by these two laughing and being very loud, so I decided to find out what was so funny, when I walked in they both was already butt naked, drinking and playing strip poker," _Regina looked at the coffee table and in fact there was playing cards on the table, how she missed them when she picked up the lighter she would never know

"_Emma asked me to join them in a game then for some reason they both started singing, before passing out, so I just put the cover over them before going back to bed"_ Mrs Potts tells them _"where don't I make everybody breakfast including Miss Ruby"_ Mrs Potts inform them before leaving them all to talk, as she did not want to be in the middle of this

"_Ruby where don't you go upstairs and help yourself to anything in Regina wardrobe" _Emma tells Ruby not taking her eyes off Regina, she wanted to talk to Regina by herself

**To Be Continued: **

**Thanks you everybody for your R&amp;R **

**Hope you all like this new chapter, I don't think I will update this side of Christmas but please let me know what you think **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys **

**Let me started by saying that I am so sorry for the long wait but I broken my Charger over Christmas but I got it now! So here's the new update I hope you like it and I hope you all are having a good start to 2015:**

"_You know you owe her an apology_" Emma said as she made her way to the living room door

"_Emma"_ Regina called making Emma stop just inside the door way

"_I cannot talk to you at the moment"_ She tells Regina before making her way out into the hallway and down toward the kitchen to get two bottle's of water from the fridge

"_I want to thank you Mrs Potts, because if it wasn't for you, I don't know what Regina would have done" _Emma tells Mrs Potts with a ghost smile on her lips

"_Well I knew when I took this job, it would be interesting" _Mrs Potts replied while continuing to make everybody's breakfast

"_well thank you anyway"_ Emma said before leaving the kitchen and making her way upstairs to find Ruby, just as Emma entry the her bedroom Ruby walked out of the walk-in-wardrobe that Emma shared with Regina "_here I thought you might need this"_ Emma said handing her the Bottle of water

"_Thank Emma's my mouth is so dry"_ Ruby say taking a mouthful of water

Emma walked into her wardrobe and once she knew she was out of sight, Emma let go of the cover that she was holding against her body, once the cover dropped to the floor Emma stepped over it and when over to her underwear drawer.

Emma put her bottle of water down before opening up the drawer and taking out some of her underwear and putting it on, she then put on some jeans and a tank top, she then grabbed a pair of boots and her bottle of water before walking out of the wardrobe and over to the bed where Ruby was obviously waiting for her.

Emma seat down on the bed next to Ruby and started putting on her boots "_didn't want to face Regina by yourself?"_ Emma asked letting out a little laugh, Emma didn't blame Ruby for not wanting to face Regina alone as Regina can be quite scary at times.

"_Can you blame me? The woman set my dress alight"_ Ruby said before drinking the last of her water

Once Emma finished putting on her boots she also has a mouthful of water before getting up off the bed and going over to the bedroom door, Emma stopped by the door and looked back to make sure Ruby was following her, once she saw that she was indeed following her, Emma carried on walking.

Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs Emma turned in the direction of the kitchen, while Ruby handed straight toward the front door

"_Ruby? Where are you going?" _Emma asked as she turned around because she sense that Ruby was no longer following her

"_I don't want to be around Regina right now!"_ Ruby told Emma after she turned to look at her

"_Mrs Potts is making you breakfast, please stay for me"_ Emma asked while giving Ruby the puppy dog look knowing that it only works on Ruby and sometimes Regina

"_not the puppy dog look"_ Ruby says covering her eyes "_I really hurt you sometime" _Ruby said as she undercover her eyes and walked toward Emma, stopping by her side "_I hope you know that"_ Ruby said before making her way into the dining room to have her breakfast

Emma smiled to herself before following Ruby, her and Rudy seat down at the table in a comfortable silence, but the real reason for them not talking to each other is because Ruby did not want to talk to Emma right now! After she gave her the puppy dog look and the reason for Emma not talking is because she could hear Regina and Mrs Potts talking in the kitchen and was trying very hard to make out what they were saying.

the voice's seem to be getting louder, just then the door open and Regina walked in and held the door open for Mrs Potts who was carrying the breakfast tray, when Mrs Potts was in the room Regina seat across from Emma at the table since Ruby was sitting next to Emma.

Mrs Potts put the Breakfasts down in-front of them and they all started eating in silence but it was not a comfortable silence anymore, it was an, the airs is so thick you could cut it with a knife kind of silence.

Regina was doing her best to get Emma to look at her, but Emma was doing all she could to avoid Regina gaze, Regina knew that if she had any hope of getting Emma to look at her, let alone talk to her again she would have to apologise to Ruby.

"_Miss Red"_ Regina started looking down at the plate in-front of her "_I want to a… apologise for burning your dress and thinking that you had slept with my wife, to make it up to you"_ Regina look Emma at this point and they eyes locked straight away since Emma was already looking at her "_and Emma for a spa day as well as a shopping day on me"_ Regina tell them before smiling at Emma, but Emma looked down to avoid Regina's gaze, because Emma knew she would forgive Regina if she said sorry and smiled at her with that sexy smile of her, but Emma was far from ready to forgive her right now!.

"_you think a day out at the spa is enough for me to forgive you?" _Emma said looking at Regina_ "It's going to take a lot more than a day at the spa for me to forgive you Regina"_ Emma said pushing her chair out in anger and getting up "_c'mon on Ruby"_ Emma said before leaving the diner room Emma stopped just inside the door "_Henry will be back about midday spend the day with our son" _Emma said before heading toward the front door, Emma knew Ruby was right behind her as she could hear Ruby heels, Emma walked straight out of the front door, leaving it open for Ruby.

Emma walked toward town as both herself and Ruby was probably over the limit to driver, Ruby caught up with her and linked they arms as they walked toward town

"_You know you can't stay mad at Regina forever"_ Rudy told Emma, as she knew Emma would forgive Regina almost anything

"_I know but I am not ready to talk to her just yet! But not to worry we will still get that spa day out" _Emma said knowing Ruby would want to go to that, Emma even liked the sound of it herself

"_I get that you have a right to make Regina pay for last night and for the last seven months as she not been there for you or Henry, but Emma I am telling you as a friend, don't push her to far because you might just end up losing her forever"_ Ruby warned Emma knowing how stubborn Emma could be, but Ruby also knew how much Emma had missed Regina these last seven months.

"_Don't worry Ruby I will have it out with Regina at some point, just not yet!"_ Emma knew what Ruby was trying to tell her and why.

_Flashback:_

"_Emma so Regina missed your date, which does not mean you should ignore her for three days" Ruby was trying to make Emma see reason_

"_Ruby it was not just any old date it was our one year anniversary, we been together a whole year now and she just forgot, so I guess I am not that important to her as she makes out!" Emma tells Ruby, this last year being with Regina, being a mother to Henry, being a family has meant more to Emma then words could describe._

_Emma had planned something special for they date as her way to say thank you to Regina for making her feel like she had finally find her place in the world, but Regina was a no show, Emma had tried calling her for three hours straight but when Regina did not pick up the phone, Emma started to worry so she when to Regina house only to find out that Regina had put her phone on silent and had totally forgotten about they date, so Emma just stormed out of the house._

_End Flashback:_

Emma smiled at the memory because two days later Regina told Emma that she had not forgot about they Anniversary, she just had to made out she had forgotten because Regina had booked a weekend away for them on a romantic cruise but there had been a fire in one of the guest rooms so everything was cancel, Regina had tried her best to get them onto other cruise but everything was booked for the next three months, Regina had also order a ring for Emma because she had planned to asked Emma to marry.

"_Alright I will talk with Regina tonight" _Emma tells Ruby as they walked into granny's for coffee and some foods since they did not get to eat much of the breakfast Mrs Potts had made for them.

**There you go I hope you enjoy this update, hopefully the next one won't take so long to update **

**Please R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

After Emma and Ruby had finished they breakfast, Emma decided to head to the sheriff station to finish off some might needed paperwork that she had been putting off, but now it a welcome distraction from having to think about Regina and the mess that they live was in right now!.

Before Emma knew it, it was gone 5pm Emma was so amazed that she had almost finish all the paperwork and she had not once thought about Regina, unlike last time she had seat down to do paperwork, which was only yesterday but it felt like a lifetime ago.

Emma put the paperwork that she had completed into the filing cabinet and the one's she hasn't finish yet! To one side before grabbing her jacket then taking a slow walk back home, Ruby had offered to driver her home this morning while having breakfast and told Emma to call her when she wanted to go home, but Emma knew she need some time to herself now, to get her head straight before facing Regina.

Emma knew Ruby was right about talking to Regina and to try to not be so hard on her, Emma could not say she wouldn't have reacted in the same way, if she had been the one who caught Regina naked on the flood with some other woman.

Emma knows she was going to forgive Regina for this morning, but for the last seven months would not be so easy to forgive, Emma knew one thing for sure that she was going to fight for her and Regina to get them back to the way they use to be.

At least Regina was willing to meet Emma halfway now! So that gave them a fighting chance to work through they issues,

As Emma walked up to the front door of her and Regina's house, Emma took a moment to pause so she could gather her thoughts, then slowly reaching out for the door handle.

As Emma walked in, the smell of popcorn hit her nose, Emma smiled to herself knowing what the smell of popcorn meant, just then Regina walked out of the kitchen holding a blow of popcorn, Regina stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Emma standing by the door.

"_hay"_ Regina said not taking her eyes off her wife

"_hay" _Emma replied as she put her hands in her back pockets of her jeans

"_me and Henry are going to watch a film, I would of texted you but thought it best to leave you alone" _Regina told Emma hoping she did the right thing in trying to give Emma the time she needed.

"_I appreciate that Regina"_ Emma smiled a little at Regina to let her know it was alright

"_Emma, your home" _Henry say before running up to Emma and giving her a big hug "_me and mum are going to watch a movie, will you watch with us?" _Henry asked with hope in his eyes

"_sure thing kid"_ Emma put her arm around Henry's shoulders as they walked into the living area, with Regina following close behind them.

Regina seat down on one side of the couch while Henry when to the TV to get the remote control for the DVD player, Regina looked at Emma hoping she would sit next to her.

Emma looked at Regina then looked at the space next to her, Emma looked back at Regina before taking one step closer Regina smile a little happy that Emma was going to sit next to her, but just then Henry came over to the couch with the control in his hand, sitting next to Regina taking the Blow of the popcorn from her.

So Emma just seat on the other side of Henry "_So Kid, What are we watching?" _Emma asked Henry as she turned off the light beside the couch

"_theamazingspiderman"_ Henry said with a mouthful of popcorn

"_you want to try saying that again without the popcorn this time?"_ Emma said while smiling down at her son

"_sorry Emma, we are going to watch the amazing spider man" _Henry told her before pulling more popcorn into his mouth

"_don't play it yet!"_ Regina said before getting up and leaving the room, only to return moments later with a bottle of beer for Emma "_here you go"_ Regina say holding out the beer for Emma to take

"_thanks, but I think I give it a miss as I had too much to drink last night" _Emma told Regna as she gave her a little smile

"_no problem, what would you like to drink? Coffee, Tea or perhaps a bottle of water?"_ Regina asked Emma, knowing that a cup of tea or coffee would not solve anything

"_A bottle of water would be nice, thank you"_ Emma answered, giving Regina a little smile before picking her up from the coffee table to text Ruby to let her know she was going to give Regina another chance and take things slow and that she would take it easy on Regina.

Just as she put her phone back on the coffee table Henry and Regina came back into the living room, Henry put the popcorn on the coffee table next to Emma's phone, while Regina handed Emma her water.

Regina looked at the space on the sofa next to Emma, and then looked at Emma to see her reaching for the popcorn, Regina knew Emma still need time and space so decided against sitting next to her and seat at the other end of the sofa.

Henry seat in-between his mother before hitting play, once the film started again, Regina reached to get some popcorn without taking her eyes off the TV at the same time Emma also reached for more popcorn without looking.

As Regina grabbed a hand fill of popcorn Emma grabbed Regina hand, Regina looked at Emma, who had turned her hand to look at her, Regina gave Emma a big smile and Emma smiled back, they looked deep into each other and they hearts started to race faster and faster to the point where it felt like it was going to break out of the rib cage

"_can you please move your hands so I can get to the popcorn?" _Henry asked his mother's bring them out of they own little world, Emma let go of Regina hand and sat back and carried on watching the film, Regina also sat back and tried her best to finish watching the film but find herself looking toward Emma every now and then.

This time when the popcorn was finish Henry kicked off his shoes and laid his head on Emma lap and put his legs on Regina,

Emma smiled down at her son as she began to stroke his hair, Regina smile as she watched her wife and son

It was not long before Henry had fallen asleep "_Regina I think we had better take Henry up to bed" _Emma tells Regina

"_the film is almost over so let's leave him where he is for now"_ Regina tell Emma as she takes a chance by taking a hold of Emma hand in her before going back to the film

10 minutes later the film had come to an end, so with her free hand Regina reach for the remote to turn off the DVD and TV, letting go of Emma hand Regina very carefully lifted up Henry legs so she could get up, pulling the remote down Regina carefully put her other arm under Henry neck and very carefully lifted him up off the sofa.

"_Want some help putting him into bed?" _Emma asked Regina

"_I would like that very much" _Regina say as Emma got up off the sofa and walked to open the living door for Regina, when Regina walked through the door with Henry in her arms, Emma walked up the stairs first to open Henry's bedroom door and to pull back the bed covers, as Regina carefully laid Henry down on his bed, Emma got his pyjamas out.

Once they put him to bed they gave him a kiss on the head before leaving his bedroom and going to they own room, they both got ready for bed without saying a word to each other

"_goodnight Regina"_ Emma said after they was in bed, then turning over onto her side and turned off the light

"_goodnight Emma"_ Regina replied as she looked up at the ceiling, as she laid there looking up that the ceiling Regina when over the last Seven months in her head and how she have put work and this town before her own family? But now all Regina wanted was to get her family back, tonight had been a step in the right direction

Regina remember how they film night's use to be, Henry would fall asleep toward the end of the film or would be half asleep but they would always end up putting Henry to bed, then they would go to they room and either get into bed and have a cuddle or dress each other and make love for most of the night, yes Regina had really made a mess of things.

Regina turns her head to look at the back of Emma head, Regina turned onto her side, they are not going to made love anytime soon and Regina was not going to pull Emma into something she was not ready for, but would Regina be pushing her luck if she cuddled up to Emma?.

When they was down stairs watching the film and they held hands if felt like nothing had change between them even though they had change

Regina decided to take a chance and moved in closer to Emma but not to close just close enough to put her arm lightly around Emma's hip

"_I was wondering if you'd move closer to me" _Emma said in a sleepy voice

"_I wasn't sure if I should or not"_ Regina told Emma as she moved closer and held on to Emma a little tighter

"_I am glad you did"_ yawned Emma before she somehow find the energy to turn around in Regina's arms, also putting her arms around Regina and pulling herself closer

"_Would I be pushing my luck if I kiss you on the cheek?"_ asked Regina

"_yes it would" _Emma open her eyes but since the room was dark apart from the outside light coming in through the window she could barely see Regina's eyes _"I am trying to forgive you, just give me a little time"_ with that Emma closed her eyes again

Regina closed her eyes while smiling to herself knowing that it may just take some time but they were going to be alright.

**Hi Guys sorry for the long wait but having trouble with my laptop really need a new one anyway I hope you really the update R&amp;R please**

**I will try and update as soon as I can**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait but life got in the way lol that plus my laptop totally crashed and couldn't fix it so have to buy a whole new one**

**Chapter 8**

Regina a woke to find Emma's sleeping face right beside her and one of Emma's arms lying loosened around her torso.

Regina smiled at her sleeping wife because today was the day they would become a family again, Regina very carefully moved a strand of hair out of Emma's face before lightly kissing Emma's lips, Regina knew Emma didn't want her kissing her just yet! But what Emma didn't know couldn't hurt her.

Regina very carefully slipped out of bed without waking Emma, and made her way down to the kitchen, where she find Mrs Potts reading the paper drinking coffee like she does every morning before making breakfast.

"_Good morning Mrs Mills, sit down and I will bring you a cup of coffee" _Mrs Potts said getting up from the table

"_Thank you, but I don't have time for coffee, I want to take Emma breakfast in bed" _Regina told Mrs Potts as she starts taking things out of the fridge

"_Would like me to help?" _Mrs Potts asked Regina

"_Can you get me a rose from the garden please?" _Regina asked as she put on the bacon and eggs

15 minutes later Regina had finish Emma's Breakfast and was making her way back up to her and Emma's bedroom, just as she reached the top of the stairs Henry was coming out of his bedroom

"_Morning mum" _Henry say rubbing the sleep from his eyes "_I had fun last night, can we have a film night again tonight?" _Henry asked his mum

"_not tonight, I might need to work late, but how about Friday night we go out for pizza and ice cream, than go and watch a film at the cinema, I think the amazing spider man 2 is playing" _Regina said smiling down at her son

"_You promise?" _Henry asked his mum not knowing if he should believe his mum or not as she has let kept letting him and Emma down lately

"_Henry, I know I'll not been around much lately for you and Emma, but that is this going to change starting from last night"_ Regina told her son when she saw the look on his face "_now go and eat your breakfast, because me and Emma are going to walk you to school"_ that put a big smile on Henry face, he run down the stairs

Regina smile as she watched her son running down the stairs, before making her way toward the bedroom, Emma was still asleep, Regina put the breakfast tray down on the bedside table, before slipping back into bed with Emma "_it time for sleeping beauty to wake up"_ Regina say as she took the rose off the tray and started tickling Emma's nose with it

"_Five more minutes"_ Emma asked in a sleepy voice

"_Emma Mills Swan_ _get up right now! Or your in big trouble" _Regina warmed Emma

"_Do your worst"_ Emma challenged Regina, as she opened one eye

Regina poked Emma in the side, knowing that she was very ticklish, Regina poked Emma again, Emma grabbed Regina by the wrist, rolling onto her back pulling Regina on top of her than started poking Regina back.

Next thing Regina knew they was in a poking war, both was laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe, they stopped poking each other but couldn't stop laughing, Regina was still on top of Emma, as Regina was looking down at Emma while they was laughing and having fun like they use to, before she knew what she was doing Regina kissed Emma.

Emma kiss Regina back without any hesitation, Emma pulled Regina closer into her, in that moment it was like the last seven months hasn't happened, but it had and just like that Emma push Regina off of her

"_I'm sorry Regina, I can't do this, not yet!" _Emma jump out of bed, going to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

**Then you go I will try and make the next one longer I just wanted to give you all an update **

**Hopefully I can update so much more now I got a new laptop please R&amp;R**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Way We Use To Be **

**Chapter 9**

After closing the door behind her and locking it, Emma slid down the door onto the bathroom floor, letting the tears run freely

After a minute or two Regina knocked on the bathroom door

"_Emma, darling are you alright?" _Regina asked through the locked door, really worried about her wife.

"_Just give me a minute, please"_ Emma asked Regina

"_Alright, I am going to wait on OUR bed, until you come out, so we can talk about this" _Regina told Emma, having no idea what to say or what to do since Emma has never run out on her before, but hopefully having to wait for Emma would give her the time to think of something to say.

Emma somehow found the strength within herself to get up off the floor and go over to the sink to wash her face, to wash away the tears, after drying her face Emma gave herself one last look in the mirror Emma notice her eyes were a little puffy from crying.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself Emma unlocked the bathroom door and walked out into the bedroom, and sure enough she saw Regina sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her, just like she said she would be, Emma made her way over to the bed and seat down next to Regina.

Five minutes when by without either one of them saying anything, mostly because neither one of them knew what to say, after another minute Emma was the first one to break the silence.

"_Regina, look I am sorry I run out on you like that"_ taking a deep breath "_I just felt it was to soon" _Emma looked down at her hands as she couldn't bring herself to look at Regina

"_Why do you feel it is to soon? We are trying to reconnect or at least that's what I thought" _Regina replied as she looked straight ahead at the picture on the wall, the picture was a family portrait of Emma, Regina and Henry, they had it done a week after Emma and Regina got back from Honeymoon.

"_Regina, there is nothing more I want then for the two of us to reconnect, but before that can happen you need to prove to me, that things can go back to the way than use to be, with you here with us"_ Emma told Regina as she looked up from her hands to look at Regina.

"_Oh Emma I will be the wife you want me to be and be the best Mother I can be to Henry, I know I made so many mistakes and I promise you that I will make things right again, because I love you Emma, but Emma you need to meet me half way here" _Regina tells Emma knowing that this was good, they were talking trying to work things out, Regina have a good feeling about this, as long as they kept talking to each other, they could work through things.

"_What do you mean by meet you half way?" _Emma asked not really knowing what Regina meant by that, did she want sex?, to finish off what they had started?.

"_I mean, I want you to tell me why you locked yourself in the bathroom and cried to yourself?, if you wasn't ready or not sure, you could of just told me to stop"_ Regina really wanted to know why Emma had run from her and why she started to cry, Regina hated it when Emma cry's.

"_Five months ago Regina"_ was all Emma had to say, because the look on Regina face told Emma, Regina remember

_Flashback: 5 months ago_

_Emma had just finished lighting the candles, when she heard a car pulling up outside, Emma quickly blew out the long thin white candle she had been using to light all the other candles, before giving herself the once's over in the mirror._

_Emma pick up the two wine glass's that already had the nice chilled red wine in them, before making her way to the door to greet her wife Regina._

"_welcome home honey" Emma said with a lovely smile on her face, Emma wanted this to be the night that they would start getting back on track with they married and they life's._

_Regina had promised Emma earlier that day they would have a nice romantic dinner tonight, but since she was working late again so they would have to go out tonight and tomorrow they would send the day as a family._

"_No you email them to me tonight" Regina ordered before ending the call, she put her bag down on the table by the door_

"_Welcome home Honey" Emma repeated herself _

"_I heard you the first time" Regina told Emma as she walked toward Emma and took the glass of wine out of Emma's hand "you made dinner?" Regina asked after having a mouthful of wine and seeing the dining table all set up._

"_I know you say you wanted to go out for dinner but I thought it would be more romantic if we stayed in, that way we could talk" Emma tells Regina as she also takes a mouthful of wine_

"_oh yes that's right we were supposed to be having dinner, sorry Emma but I have already had dinner" Regina told Emma as she started walking toward the stairs "anyway I am going to bed, I am really tired and I have a meeting in the morning" _

"_What about our family day out?" Emma asks as she started to feel the tears at the back of her eyes _

"_I am sure you and Henry will have more fun without me" Regina said before disappearing around the corner, but Emma wasn't giving up just yet!_

_She down her wine before following Regina upstairs, just as she entered they bedroom, Emma heard the shower being turned on, that gave Emma an idea._

_Emma when to her side of the bed and put her empty wine glass on her bed side table, before kicking off her heels as she didn't have much time and she would be faster without heels._

_Emma run back downstairs and blew out all of the candles as quickly as she could, then she grabbed the rose's from the middle of the dinner room table and the bottle of wine before running back upstairs._

_Regina was still in the shower, that was good, Emma put the wine down next to her glass along with a single rose before she started pulling off all of the roses petals and throwing them all over the bed._

_Just then the shower's water stopped, Emma knew she didn't have long so she took off her dress throwing it on the floor by the door before putting her heels back on and grabbing the one single rose before jumping onto the bed and putting the rose in-between her teeth._

_Emma put one of her hands on her hips and the other under her head as she tried to get into a sexy position, just then Regina walked out drying her hair but stopped as soon as she saw Emma._

"_Emma what are you doing?" Regina asked at seeing her wife_

"_I know your had dinner I was just hoping you didn't eat dessert" Emma answer after taking the rose out of her mouth_

_Emma got on to her hands and knees and crawled toward Regina, once Emma got to the edge of the bed, she reached out, pulling Regina towel off her, before Regina could reacted, Emma already have Regina on top of her and was kissing her._

_Regina managed to get out of Emma hold and off the bed "Emma what the hell? I told you I was tired and I have a meeting in the morning, I need my sleep" Regina say not very happy with Emma right now!._

"_I am trying to get my WIFE! to have sex with me, but I am SO sorry that your meeting is more important than your own family, I just hope when you wake up and realise that me and Henry are more important than your stupid job, that we will actually still be here" after Emma had said her piece she got off the bed and left the bedroom in tears, but not before picking up her dress from the floor._

_Emma left the house and slowly made her way to Ruby's_

_End of Flashback _

Both Emma and Regina were crying but for different reasons, Emma was crying because she remember how painful that night had been for her and Regina was crying because she has caused Emma so much pain.

"_now!...now do you understand why I cannot be with you like that? Why I need you to prove yourself before I can start to forgive you? And before we can go back to the way we use to be? "_ Emma asked hoping Regina would understand why she pushed her away.

"_yes I understand, I still have a lot of making up to do with both you and Henry before you can trust me again, but I promise I will be the wife you deserve and the Mother Henry deserve, no matter now long it takes" _Regina tells Emma before giving her a light kiss on the lips before getting up off the bed and was about to walk out of the room but stopped just in the door way, "_I will never hurt you like that again"_ Regina said over her shoulder before leaving the room and leaving Emma by herself

**hey guys sorry for the long wait but I'll been really busy lately, I got a new job and I have to move home but anyway here is the update and I hope to update again soon please R&amp;R **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Regina walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to her son

"_I'll take that coffee now Mrs Potts" _Regina told Mrs Potts before taking a piece of toast from Henry plate

"Are _you and Emma still taking me to school?" _Henry asked Regina, after seeing that she still hasn't got dress yet!

"_of course we are, I just need my coffee"_ Regina told Henry as she took a bite of the toast

"_and my toast"_ Henry say with a smile on his face, he couldn't remember the last time Regina took a piece of toast from his plate, normally Henry would take a piece of bacon from Regina plate and in return she would take a piece of toast it's something they have done since before Henry could remember.

"_Your coffee" _Mrs Potts said placing the coffee down in-font of Regina

"_thank you" _Regina said before taking a mouthful of coffee "_harry up and finish your breakfast, than go get ready for school" _Regina tells Henry before getting up from the table with her coffee and toast, than making her way back upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for the day.

Regina walked back into the bedroom only to find Emma sitting on the bed eating the breakfast Regina had made for her "_isn't that cold by now!?" _Regina asked Emma as she took another mouthful of coffee

"_its still warm"_ Emma tells Regina

"_when your done, get dress, I told Henry we would walk him to school"_ Regina tells Emma as she walked into her walk in wardrobe, Regina took out her grey dress, the one she had been wearing the day she met Emma for the first time.

Once she was dress Regina walked over to her dresser to apply her make up, as Regina was adding the last bit of her lipstick Emma came and set next to Regina to do her own make up, Regina looked at Emma in the mirror and gave her a smile, Emma smile back a little at Regina before going back to doing her make up.

As Regina watched Emma in the mirror, it hit her, yes Regina have to prove that she was going to be there for Emma and Henry from now on, but she also had to take things slow with Emma, she couldn't keep pushing Emma the way she had be doing.

While watching Emma, Regina notice how tired Emma looked, she looked like she could do with a break, but how would Regina get Emma to take a break away from things?.

"_I am ready for school" _Henry said walking into they bedroom.

"_Hey kid, wow I can't remember the last time I saw you this excited" _Happy to see her son looking so happy, she just hoped that Regina wouldn't let them both down again.

"_Why shouldn't I be happy? I have both my mums taking me to school and I can wait for Friday"_ Henry inform Emma

"_why what's happening Friday?"_ Emma asked her son, why trying hard to remember if the school was going on a trap or doing something this Friday

"_I told Henry we would take him for Pizza and Ice Cream before taking him to see the new Spider man movie, sorry I forgot to mention it" _Regina answer Emma's question

"_Henry, can you go to wait downstairs for us please, go on we will be right down"_ Emma told Henry as she wanted to talk to Regina without Henry being around

"_Okay but don't be too long or I will be late for school"_ Henry told them before leaving his mum's alone

Emma watched Henry leave the room before turning to face Regina, "_you have better not hurt him because if you do, that is it no more chances"_ Emma warmed Regina as she couldn't deal with seeing Henry broken heart again all because Regina couldn't keep her promises

"_Emma I understand why you are worried and with good reason, but I don't want to lose you or Henry, I know I came very very close to losing you both because of all the mistake's I have made"_ Regina took Emma's hand in her "_but my eye's are open now! And I am not going to make the same mistakes again"_ Regina told Emma before being her hand up to her lips and giving it a little kiss.

"_I know I'll not made things easy for you these last couple of days, but I'll just be scared that you are going to keep hurting us again, do you know how many time's Henry cried himself to sleep because you let him down, it broken my heart seeing him like that, that's why I keep telling you that you need to prove yourself to me, because I can't keep seeing Henry like that"_ Emma told Regina as tears run down her cheek.

"_oh Emma, I am so so sorry but I am here now! And I am back to stay and I will prove myself to you, starting right now!" _Regina say wrapping the tear from Emma cheek before taking her hand in her and getting up "_let's take Henry to school"_

They're both took Henry to school than Regina walked Emma to work before heading to work herself and not caring she was late for the morning meeting, Regina had to let Emma know she would be late home every day this week apart from Friday because they would be picking up Henry from school, Emma wasn't to happy at hearing that, but didn't make a big deal out of it.

Regina was trying very hard to pay attention to the meeting they was having about updating the town college, but her mind kept drifting to Emma and Henry, she needed to find a way to make everything right, but now!?.

Just then there was a knock on Regina's office door "_come in"_ Regina called out, Ruby walked in looking a little nervous, carrying four coffee's, sandwich's and cake's

"_Here are your orders" _Ruby said placing everything down on the desk, before turning around and was about to leave the office but Regina called her back.

"_Gentlemen can you please just us a moment?" _Regina asked the three gentlemen got up and walked to the door and left Regina office leaving Ruby and Regina alone "_please take a seat" _Regina say

Ruby seat in a sit opposite Regina, Regina took out a folder from her desk before getting up and walked around her desk leaning up against the desk to the right of Ruby

"_Miss Red I would like to say I am sorry again for the unfortunate incident that occurred the other night and I hope you agree with me when I say that we all need to past this, so instead of an afternoon at the spa how about a whole weekend?" _Regina asks as she handed the folder to Ruby

"_I don't know what to say"_ Ruby say as she took the folder

"_don't thank me, just have fun and take care of my wife, she needs a break and I need to spend some time with my son and maybe when you get back we can all have dinner together, we don't have to be friends but I would like for us to try and get along for Emma"_ Regina told Ruby

"_I have never liked you and I hate would you have be doing to Emma and Henry these last seven months, but I can see you are trying to make thing right and since you are willing to try so am I, so dinner sounds nice and I would like to try and be friends and not just for Emma, thanks for the spa when we get back we will all start over, have fun with your weekend with Henry" _and with that Ruby got up and life Regina office without another word but with a better understanding.

Since Regina wouldn't be home till late she called Emma and told her about her weekend spa break with Ruby, Emma wasn't as Excited as Regina would of hoped but seen alright once Regina told her they was still going to be having dinner together on Friday before Emma and Ruby left for the spa.

The rest of the week Regina got home late every night but really made the effort to have breakfast with Emma and Henry almost every morning apart from Friday she just grab a coffee and lifted but not before saying goodbye and giving both Emma and Henry a kiss goodbye.

Friday when slow for Regina as she only really have paperwork to do, then was no meeting, but as soon as I clock hit 2.45pm Regina left the office and met up with Emma just outside her office and they walked together to the school to meet Henry before going to grannies diner.

They finish then ice cream just as Ruby come over "_you ready to go Emma?" _Ruby asked her

"_We are almost done, are our bags in the car?"_ Emma asked Ruby as she finish her coffee

"_Yes all of our bags are in the car, so lets go"_ Ruby say Henry got up and took Ruby hand in his and left the diner to let his mums have some alone time together

"_You know our son got a crush on Ruby right?" _Emma asked Regina

"_Well if I didn't, I do now!"_ Regina Smile at Emma "_I don't mind my son having a crush on her just as long as my wife doesn't"_ Regina said taking Emma's hand in hers

"_I don't and never have had a crush on Ruby, but I will tell you who I got a crush on, you Regina I got a crush on you and I have since the day we met" _Emma told Regina before getting up from the table and going around to Regina and giving her a kiss, it was a light kiss to begin with, just as Emma was about to pull back from the kiss Regina put her hand at the back of Emma head and deepen the kiss.

**Hi guy sorry for the long wait again but my job has kept me super busy and when I am not working I am in training I am starting my NVQ soon so hopefully will get some free time to try and update sooner anyway please R&amp;R and let me know what you think **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update but been busy with work and life, also like to say sorry for all the mistakes I made in the last chapter, I hope I'll not made so many this time.**

Emma and Regina pulled back from the kiss, both fighting to catch they breath, as they both was trying to get they breathing under control, Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes and felt her heart starting to beat faster and faster, right then and there Regina made a promise to herself that once Emma got back from her weekend away she would not put work before her wife and son again, Emma hearts was beating just as fast as Regina's and in at beating heart of her, Emma hoped that they could once and for all make a fresh when she got back, when they got they breath back under control, they walked out of the diner hand in hand

"_You finally ready to get this show on the road?"_ Ruby asked Emma as they walked toward the car

"_I am, come here kid" _Emma say to Henry opening her arms for Henry letting go of Regina's hand, so she could give him a big hug goodbye "_don't forget if you need me call me"_ Emma remind Henry, they have had a talk about it, while Emma was away Regina had promise to spend time with Henry all weekend no office, but if Regina broken that Promise Henry was to call her and she would come straight home, but Regina had really been trying this week.

"_Have fun this weekend and no looking at other woman or you're in trouble" _Regina say trying to make a joke

"_I won't"_ Emma say before giving Regina a little kiss on her lips before walking around to the side of the car and got in, "_Kid be good and I will see you Monday after school"_ Emma told Henry as even those Ruby and her was getting back Monday morning, Henry would be in school by the time they got back, with that Ruby and Emma was off.

_Two hours later:_

Emma and Ruby walked up to the woman at the reception "_hello there, May I help you?" _the woman asked them with a big smile on her face, but was looking at Emma as if she knew her

"_Yes we have an reservation under the name Mills"_ Ruby told the woman as Regina had given her all the booking details for they spa weekend

"_oh yes"_ the woman say as she did some typing on the computer "_I am sorry but you room isn't ready yet, it will be ready in about an hour as our way of apology_ _you can have a drink on the house at the bar and you are more than welcome to leave your bags in the office if you like"_ the woman told them but again was looking at Emma

"_Thank you that is very nice of you"_ Emma said was a smile on her face

"_Your welcome" _the woman said smiling back

"_She married"_ Ruby told the woman before looking at her name tag "_Lilly" _Ruby took Emma's hand in her and walked toward the bar area, leaving Lilly to deal with the bags

"_gets us a table and I get the drinks" _Ruby order Emma before going over to the bar and ordering a beer for Emma and a glass of red wine for herself, Ruby when back over to the table and gave Emma her beer and set down herself "_since we got an hour to wait for our room, you got an hour to talk about Regina than after the hours up no more talking about Regina alright?" _Ruby knew that is something Emma could not agree too, but she had to try

"_Okay"_ Emma agree but she won't keep to it those "_Regina is trying, she really is, she is making things right again, I want to be with her, you know, the way I use to be, but something is stopping me, I mean we share an amazing kiss in the diner before we left but something is hoping me back and I cannot work out for the life of me what it is" _Emma tells Ruby before taking a mouthful of beer

"_it's fear holding you back Emma, fear of Regina hurting you and Henry again if you forgive her, you cannot just let go of that fear Emma, it will take time and in time that fear will disappear" _Ruby took a mouthful of her wine before carry on "_my advice, when we go back home on Monday, have the dinner like Regina plan, after I leave and Henry gone to bed, give her a little kiss, take her hand into your hand give it a little kiss before walking you both to the bedroom, than sit on the bed and talk, all night long, get to know each other, re-bond again, talk about everything no holding back, but also talk about the good times as well, like your first date the first time you kissed, tell her what you just told me, remember no holding back if you hope to get pass all this" _Ruby told Emma as they finish they drinks

Ruby got another round of free drinks before they talked some more, Lilly came over to they table and told them that the room was ready and they bags were already in the room waiting for them and gave Emma the key along with her number, so Ruby told her again Emma was off limits, so they finish they drinks before going up to they room to get changed, Regina have got one bedroom with two beds guess that was Regina's way of telling them she does trust them.

Once Emma and Ruby changed into they swimsuits they when down to the pool and spend the rest of the day lying by the pool drinking, Emma only have two more beers as she did not want to be too drunk when she called Regina and Henry later that night since she had promised to call every night to say goodnight to Henry before he when to bed, the rest of the weekend Emma and Ruby have every treatment on the list.

Before they knew it the weekend was over and they was checking out, Emma true to her word did not mention Regina, she only talked about Regina at the end of the day after she had got off the phone with Henry and Regina, she was happy to learn that Henry was having fun with Regina, knowing Regina was making Henry happy again helped Emma to relax and Ruby was surprised to learn that Lilly was Emma's Ex-girlfriend and that they have met in prison and had carried on seeing each other after they got out

By the time Ruby and Emma have to leave, Emma was well rested and couldn't wait to get home to see Henry and even Regina, Emma was finally ready to give Regina another change thanks to Ruby also seeing Lilly helped Emma see what she has and that she would fight for it, Emma was going to do what Ruby had suggested have a nice long heart to heart with Regina to get everything out in the open, Emma just didn't think spending the whole night talking and getting everything out in the open was necessary, Ruby have offered to take Henry for the night and Emma agree even those it was a school night but it would give her and Regina some time alone together.

When they got back to StoryBrooke Ruby took Emma home and got Henry's overnight bag ready, they then when to the diner because Ruby had to work in an hour so she wanted to unpick her bags before starting work, Emma just grabbed some coffee's to go and headed over to the town hall to see her wife since she didn't have work till tomorrow and was hoping she could talk Regina into taking the day off and spending it with her, Emma had never told Regina about Lilly but after seeing her again after all these years she finally felt like she could talk about Lilly.

**There you go hope you enjoyed please R&amp;R and let me know what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is my new update Enjoy and again sorry for the long wait**

**Chapter 12**

After Emma ordered two coffee to go, she said goodbye to Ruby before leaving, Emma was looking forward to seeing Regina for the first time in months, Emma could not remember the last time she was this excited about seeing Regina.

Emma had been looking forward to seeing Regina all weekend, because she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss they shared just before Emma left for the spa, after that kiss Emma felt hopeful that her and Regina was finally getting back to being a family again, but as Emma started to think about the Spa she started to think about Lily and all the great times they had shared together and how they always have each other's backs, as she was thinking about Lily, Emma could hear Ruby voice in her head "_Emma, you need to tell Regina everything about Lily, especially now that you and Regina are finally starting to work things out" _Emma knew Ruby was right, until now Emma had no reason to tell Regina about Lily as Lily was a part of Emma's past that Emma wanted to forget, but seeing her again after all these years Emma knew she would had to face that part of her life and tell Regina everything.

Emma got out of her yellow car and walked into the town hall and up the stairs to her wife's office, Regina office door was open so Emma just stood in the doorway watching Regina doing her paperwork

"_You want to take a break from all that paperwork?" _Emma asked as she walked into the office

"_Emma your back"_ Regina said looking up from the paperwork with a smile on her face

"_Yes I am back and I brought coffee" _Emma said as she headed Regina one of the cups of coffee

"_Thank you"_ Regina said taking the coffee from Emma

"_You want to go for a walk?" _Emma asked Regina, Regina looked from Emma to the paperwork and then from the paperwork back to Emma, Regina did this about three times before answering

"_I would love to go for a walk"_ Regina saw the sad look in Emma's eyes when she said this because Emma thought Regina was choosing paperwork over her again, but not this time those Regina thought as she stood up from her desk and walked around her desk to the couch to pick up her bag, Regina then looked back at Emma who was now smiling like an idiot

"_Are you coming or am I taking this walk by myself?" _Regina asked Emma smiling back at her as she watched Emma walk over to her, they left the office together, closing and locking the doors behind them, once Regina locked her office they walked out of the building together and slowly started walking toward the beach.

Regina was just following Emma but as soon as she realise they was walking toward the beach, she just had to smile because when they first started dating Emma and Regina would walk along the beach a lot holding hands and just talking, so with this in mind Regina reach out and took Emma's hand in her as they walked along in a comfortable silence.

Regina had wanted to hold Emma's hand as soon as they lifted her office building but she wasn't such if she should, so Regina decided to just wait and see how things turned out on they little walk and if Emma was taking her to the beach to talk like they use to then Regina was going to hold Emma's hand just like they used to.

They walked along the beach until they came to a bench and set down looking out at the water drinking they coffees, each don't knowing where to start, Regina was going to ask Emma how her weekend away with Ruby was, but decided against it as Emma looked deep in thought like she was thinking about something very important so Regina just enjoy holding Emma's hand and her coffee.

Emma was trying to work out now the hell to tell Regina about Lily, but just couldn't find the words "_Regina I am so happy you and Henry have a good weekend together"_ it wasn't what she really want to talk about but it was a start and she could build up to the Lily thing later

"_we had an amazing time, I was surprise that I actually enjoy the new spider-man movie"_ Regina told Emma laughing as she remember the joke Henry told her, it wasn't even that good of a joke, Regina was just trying to get Emma feeling comfortable enough to talk to her as Regina knew Emma was holding back until Emma felt comfortable enough to tell Regina what was on her mind so Regina just wanted to keep the conversation light, until Emma was ready to talk about what she really need to talk to her about.

Regina told Emma the joke Henry had told her and they was both laughing, when they stopped laughing Regina told Emma everything her and Henry have done over the weekend, even those Emma already knows what they been up to over the weekend as her and Henry had talked with Emma even night before Henry when to bed, Regina could tell Emma was starting to feel more relax and comfortable than before but still seen a little anxious about something

"_Emma is everything already?"_ Regina asked Emma after she finish telling Emma about her and Henry's weekend together as it seen that Emma was not going to say anything "_because you don't seem to be here, your somewhere else, tell me where are you so I can bring you back home to me" _Regina was starting to feel a little worried because she thought thing were getting better between them.

"_Regina, I need to tell you something and you are not going to like to"_ Emma inform Regina, Regina could always read her so well

"_Please don't end thing between us, don't break up our family"_ Regina started to cry how could Emma do thing to them? Regina had been trying really hard to make things right and now Emma just wants to end things?,

"_No Regina, I am not ending our relationship_ _or breaking up our family" _Emma said putting her now cold coffee on the ground and taking a hold of Regina face with both hands then kissing Regina lightly on the lips "_I love you Regina and I would go to hell and back before giving up on us" _Emma told Regina because she would willingly go into hell if it means giving her and Regina a change, but Emma was not surprise that Regina thought Emma was going to end things as she did come very close to ending thing with Regina "_I need to talk to you about Lily"_ Emma told Regina

"_Who Lily?"_ Regina asked Emma

"_Lily was the woman I loved"_ Emma told Regina, Regina didn't pull away from Emma even those she wanted to, instead Regina just looked at Emma in shock "_the only reason I am telling you about Lily now is because she was at the spa"_ Emma didn't get to finish what she was saying because Regina could not bear to hear anymore, she just got up and walked away without saying a word to Emma.

Regina knew that to was all her fault, she had put her work before Emma and Henry and by doing so, pulls Emma into the arms of another woman.

**To be continue**

**Hope you like the update guys sorry for the long wait but I promise you will not have to wait to long for the next update as I will be living in-front of my laptop for the next 4months trying to do course work, I need to also update my other stories so hoping to give you an another update in two weeks but please R&amp;R and let me know what you think **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Without thinking about it Emma jump up off the bench and run after Regina, not caring that she had kicked over her now cold coffee, it did not take Emma long to catch up with Regina, for a woman in 3inch heels Regina could move quite quickly Emma thought to herself.

"_Regina will you stop?" _Emma managed to grab a hold of Regina's arm, stopping her "_what the hell Regina?"_ Emma asked as she stepped in-front of Regina to stop her from running away again.

"_I am sorry Emma, I cannot just sit there, while you tell me, you had sex with your ex-girlfriend" _Regina explained as the tears started to run down Regina face

"_Oh Regina, my love, come here"_ Emma could not be angry with Regina for running away from her this time, not while she was this upset so Emma just pulled Regina into her arms and hugged her really tightly until she felt Regina's body started to relax and she had stopped crying, even than Emma still wouldn't let her go "_Regina I didn't have sex with my ex-girlfriend Lily, but I did kiss her" _Emma could feel Regina's body starting to tense up again.

"_how did it happen ?"_ Regina asked why fighting the urge to run, everything in Regina was telling her to run but Regina knew deep down she had to hear this whether she liked it or not, because their both have come so far in trying to fix their relationship, that Regina didn't want to ruin things now by running away again, because Emma may be running after her now but there will come a day that Emma won't chase after her, so Regina will listen to what Emma has to tell her as it was just a kiss right?, Emma had already told her their didn't sleep together.

Emma took in a deep breath before she started telling Regina everything, Emma also kept a tight hold of Regina as she was not only afraid that Regina would run again but Emma also hoped that by keeping Regina in her arms it might just reassure Regina of her love for her.

"_it happened the day we arrive at the spa, I didn't recognise Lily, she has changed so much since I last saw her, when we got there our room wasn't ready so the hotel offered us a free bar while we waited for our room, once our room was ready we changed into our swimsuit and when down to the poolside to drink some more" _Emma stopped talking for a moment to gather her thoughts.

Regina remember that night when Emma had called from the spa, she had sounded very drunk but had tried hard to hide it from her, Regina didn't say anything at the time as she was happy Emma sounded relaxed and was having some fun.

"_every time Lily brought us over drinks, Ruby told her I was a married woman and to back off" _Regina made a mental note to thank Ruby later "_after I phone you and Henry I when back to the pool and have some more drinks with Ruby, around midnight Lily came over with more drinks for me and Ruby and asked me if I recognised her, when I told her no, Lily told me who she was, I could not believe it, it was Lily my Lily My first love, she enjoyed us for a drink and we talked I told her about you and Henry, she told me about her life, her and Ruby started to get on as well by 1:45am in the morning we decided to call it a night, before we when up Ruby need to go to the toilet so I told her I would wait for her by the pool so I could also finish my drink" _Emma took a deep breath in to calm herself before carry on.

Emma gave Regina a moment to let her words sink in, she also need a moment to try and find the next words to say.

"_Ruby left me with Lily which she when to use the toilet, Lily moved to sit next to me, she put her hand on my leg and because I was drunk I didn't give it much thought even after she told me how much she had missed me, after that she kissed me, I didn't reacted at first because I didn't know what was happening, it took me a minute or two to realise what was actually happening" _Emma pulled back from Regina as Emma wanted to be looking directly into Regina eyes when she told her the next part, Emma also put her hands onto Regina's shoulders so she could stop Regina if she tried to run

"_I started to kiss Lily back for a moment, as soon as it hit me whet was happening I pushed her away, telling her to stay away for me, Lily tried to kiss me again so I pushed her into the swimming pool"_ Emma stopped talking as her heard Regina laugh a little, was that a good sign?.

"_anyway that when Ruby came back from the toilets and saw Lily in the pool, I told her what happened, Ruby grabbed her by the hair and pushed her head under the water, when Ruby let her up to breath Ruby told her to stay away from me for the rest of the weekend, of course Lily tried talking to me again the next morning and wouldn't leave me along until Ruby had enough and pulled her aside, you might want to ask Ruby what she said, Ruby wouldn't tell me but all I know is that, I didn't see Lily again until we had to check out this morning and she have one hell of a black eye, she even apologise to us"_ After Emma had finished telling Regina, she pulled Regina back into her arms their both just stood there holding onto each other, not wanting to let go.

After about 15minutes or so Regina finally lifted her head to look up at Emma face, without moving out of Emma's arms "_thank you for telling me"_ Regina said before pulling back a little so she could get a good look at Emma's face.

"_your welcome Regina"_ Emma smiled at Regina before doing something she has wanted to do the moment she got back to StoryBrooke and that was to give her wife a kiss and in return her wife kissed her back and it was like their were kissing each other for the very first time.

When their finally pulled back from the kiss, Regina told Emma she wanted to go and see Ruby, so they walked to granny's hand in hand and Emma told Regina about Ruby having agreed to take Henry for the night so their could spend some time alone together, Regina on one hand wasn't to happy about Henry staying over Ruby's on a school night but on the other hand she was happy because she got to spend the whole night with Emma, so Regina agreed to letting Ruby having Henry for the night.

As soon as their walked into granny's Regina told Emma to get them a table before walking over to Ruby, Emma watched as her wife and best friend talked, their didn't talk for long as Granny kept yelling at Ruby to get back to work.

Regina walked over to Emma with two cups of coffee in her hands as their didn't get to drink their last coffees, Regina set down next to Emma _"Ruby is going to pick Henry up from school and spend time with him before coming over tonight for dinner, so what do you say we go home after we drink these and get started on dinner?" _Regina asked Emma

Emma looked at her watch and saw it was 1pm in the afternoon where had the day gone Emma thought to herself _"sounds like fun_" as their sat there talking over what to make for dinner and if they needed to get anything in for dinner, Regina phone started to ring

"_hello"_ Regina answer her phone "_no" _Regina told the other person on the other end of the phone "_I do not care, I am taking today off to spend it with my wife" _Regina was now getting annoy Emma could hear it in her voice "_well he should of thought about that before turning up a day early, I will see him tomorrow as planned"_ and with that Regina hang up the phone, Regina then turned to say something to Emma but did not get the change as Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her into a kiss, that soon heated up.

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait this chapter has been ready for weeks but I have been trying to get a beta reader to go over it, I have messages four different deta's but not heard anything back yet! I will keep trying to found a beta so for now sorry for any mistakes and as always please R&amp;R and thank you to everyone who has been reading, glad to hear you are enjoy it. **


End file.
